


This is Different...

by SluttyPamian



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, light bondage?, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph wants to surprise Sebastian with something new in the bedroom, but things don't quite go as planned. Sebastian doesn't seem to mind however, and provides Joseph with the comfort he needs when he seems too upset about the turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Different...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a more recent attempt at smut I bailed out on halfway and it turned into a really weird... Thing? Oh well.

It was all Sebastian’s idea for him and Joseph to try something different in the bedroom. Joseph was a conservative man in bed, following Sebastian’s lead and being on the receiving end for most things. He loved it of course, Sebastian was a very gentle and attentive lover despite his rugged looks and attitude. Joseph didn’t want to change their bedroom routine at first, but he agreed that he was willing to try anything for Sebastian once. Sebastian of course, wanted Joseph to tell him was he was planning, but the younger man told him no: He would have to be surprised and let Joseph figure out what he was going to do.

One day Sebastian woke up to see Joseph looking at him with a devious smirk on his face.

“Good morning Seb.” He purred.

He straddled Sebastian and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Sebastian returned the kiss eagerly, nibbling Joseph’s bottom lip and looping an arm around his waist. Joseph pulled back from the kiss and took Sebastian’s arm off his waist. Sebastian was confused by this and started to question Joseph, when the younger man pinned Sebastian’s hands above his head. 

“Ah, Jojo?”

Joseph kissed Sebastian again, hard. A surprised moan sneaked its way past Sebastian’s lips and Joseph pushed his tongue into Sebastian’s mouth. One of his hands left Sebastian’s wrists so he could drag his nails against his exposed torso. Sebastian arched into the touch and tried to grind his hips against Joseph. The hand left Sebastian’s torso and held down his hips instead.

“So eager Seb?”

Sebastian squirmed in a mix of nervousness and eagerness. This new, dominant Joseph was something Sebastian never thought he’d see. Joseph was always so quiet and reserved, Sebastian hadn’t even realized he had a dominant side. 

“Look at you. It’s awfully hot to see you under me like this.”

Joseph leaned down and sank his teeth into Sebastian’s neck. He could feel his pulse throbbing as he sucked and licked at various points. 

“Tease..!” Sebastian panted.

Joseph brought his teeth to Sebastian’s ear and nibbled on the lobe.

“I want you to beg.” Joseph murmured.

“I want to hear you beg me to fuck you until you can’t remember what day of the week it is. And I will, Seb. I’m going to leave you spent and panting and tied to this bed with that damn striped tie you love so much.”

Joseph stroked Sebastian’s face lovingly and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I-If that’s alright with you?” He asked nervously.

Sebastian chuckled.

“Only if you promise to keep talking like that. I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on by a potty mouth.” 

Joseph hesitated for only a moment before a mischievous grin spread across his face.

“I never thought you'd be so eager to take another man's cock. Is that what you thought about all the times you've topped me?"

Joseph got up from the bed and walked to the closet. Sebastian sat up and watched him dig through clothing and walk back with a striped tie.

“Oh, you weren’t kidding.” He said with a chuckle.

Joseph returned to the bed and cupped Sebastian’s cheek. 

“Now get on your knees and face the headboard. Um... Please?”

Sebastian laughed and nuzzled against Joseph before doing as he asked. Joseph positioned Sebastian so his arms were stretched out and his hands gripped part of the bed. He then took the tie and used it to bind Sebastian’s hands and wrists to the bed. He was visibly distressed about what should be done next and looked at Sebastian with pleading eyes.

“What’s wrong Jojo?”

“I’m... Nervous... I don’t know what to do next. I’m really sorry Seb! This was a horrible idea...”

“Hey..!”

Sebastian easily slipped out of the tie and wrapped his arms around Joseph.

“Don’t feel bad. You should never feel bad for anything you want to try. You’re my partner and I want you to feel comfortable before anything else.”

Sebastian pulled the two of them down on the bed and cradled Joseph against his chest. The younger man sighed into his partners neck and closed his eyes.

“I really wanted to surprise you with something unlike me, you know? Catch you off guard... I don’t want you to get bored with me.”

Sebastian lazily rubbed Joseph’s back.

“Is that why you wanted to get so... Different this time? Joseph, I don’t care what we do in bed. Honestly, as long as you wake up in mine every day it’s the most amazing thing I can imagine.”

Sebastian’s words made Joseph blush.

“You’re just saying that.” He insisted.

“Of course I’m saying it.” Sebastian told his partner, trailing light kisses along his jaw.

“It’s true.”

“Seb...”

Joseph pressed his lips against Sebastian and snuggled closer to him. Sebastian was right, it was silly of Joseph to worry about not being able to keep him happy, or to worry that Sebastian didn’t enjoy their late night sessions of lovemaking and early mornings of lazy cuddling. More light kisses from Sebastian further erased any doubt in Joseph’s mind and he sighed happily.

“I love you.” He murmured.

Sebastian chuckled, rocking Joseph’s body with the action.

“I love you too. And by the way,”

He snaked his around to Joseph’s ass and playfully squeezed it.

“Feel free to talk to me like that next time we have sex, you sound fucking hot when you talk dirty.”


End file.
